


Happily Ever After

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blow Jobs, Kissing, Liam is a true alpha, Life changing realisations, M/M, Theo is shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo buys a Happy Ending potion. It gives him a 24 hour glimpse of everything he’s ever wanted. Except… some of those things surprise him.





	Happily Ever After

Theo looked at the vial in his hand, examining the contents. Silver lights twinkled and swirled through a mix of blues, greens and purples in a mesmerising maelstrom. It certainly looked like a magic potion, but whether it did as promised remained to be seen. He’d spent a disgusting amount of money (not his, obviously, but still) and searched far and wide to procure this particular potion. The retribution he would wreak upon the world if it didn’t work simmered just under his skin, the violence boiling in his bloodstream. This was his last hope, the only faint glimmering speck of light in a bleak existence. If this didn’t work, then it was all for nothing.

“It better work,” he scowled at the witch.

She sneered at him, arrogance oozing from every pore. “I assure you,” she said in a cold voice reminiscent of glaciers scraping together, “that it does.”

Theo glared at her. His heart was racing in his chest, anxiety churning through his stomach in the same way the liquid swirled inside the vial. He tried to summon up a witty comeback, but nothing came to mind. Instead, he just pulled out the cork.

The witch watched impassively as he brought it to his nose and sniffed. His head swam, the scent making his wolf and coyote shiver inside him, anticipation and fear rising in equal measures.

“It will last twenty-four hours,” she informed him. “You will not be able to affect what you see in any way, you are only a silent watcher.”

He paused. “But I will see how to reach that goal?”

“Oh yes,” she promised with a smile that showed pointed teeth.

They examined each other. She seemed amused now, her black eyes shining with secrets. He longed to rip her head open and examine them. Maybe if this didn’t work, he promised himself, he’d come back to force them out of her.

“Twenty-four hours,” she repeated, “between you, and your happily ever after.”

Theo looked at the potion again. What did happily ever after even look like for him? 

Would he finally have gained the power he needed to be free with the Doctors dead at his feet, his eyes glowing red, the real power of a wolf thrumming through him? 

Would he finally be able to leave the ghosts of this town behind, would the telltale beating of his sister’s heart inside his chest finally let him have peace? 

Would he finally have a pack at his back to help him take on the world and win?

And what would it cost him? His old friendships, almost definitely. Of course, Stiles didn’t trust him, but Scott was starting to. But Theo needed his power in order to be free, and a trapped animal would do anything to escape its cage.

And what about-

He cut that thought off before it could form, ignoring those ocean blue eyes that dipped into his soul and saw more than he ever wanted them to. He couldn’t think about him now.

Tipping his head back, he swallowed the potion in one gulp before he could change his mind. It tasted like the cough medicine his mother used to force him to drink when he was a child, and it burned his throat, making him gasp for air. 

He clutched his throat, feeling the burn the whole way down, until it was tingling in his belly. His eyes shot up, meeting the witches gaze, rage making him growl, but before he could so much as take a single step towards her, the world faded to black.

***

A warm and familiar scent woke him up. There was a body pressed against his back, an arm slung over his hip, holding him close. He was warm and content, drowsing in that place between dreams and reality. There was a soft pair of lips pressing slow kisses up his neck, and Theo felt himself smile, melting and coming into closer contact with the muscled chest of the man behind him. He was rubbing against him, his hard cock sliding against his ass.

He hummed, arching his back. “Morning,” he said hoarsely, his eyes blinking open.

Theo looked through his doppelganger’s eyes, taking in the white walls, the dark blue curtains that blocked some of the light streaming in through the window, illuminating the bedside table with a phone and a glass of water resting on it.

It was a familiar sight. Ever since he was a small child, Theo had filled up a glass of water and put it on his bedside table. He’d had terrible nightmares, and slowly sipping at the water had always helped calm him down, easing the dryness in his throat. He rarely had them now, but it was a habit he’d never really broken.

“Good morning,” the man at his back said, the smile clear in his voice. Theo could picture it clearly, along with the mischievous sparkle in those beautiful blue eyes.

He didn’t want to think about what this meant. He couldn’t.

The lips became more insistent, the rubbing turning to grinding. His own cock stirred to life and a moan fell from his lips. "Fuck, Liam," he panted, turning in the circle of his arms. Theo got a brief glance of his face and then they were kissing, open mouthed and hungry, hands gripping as they writhed against each other. Theo was shocked that it felt so natural to just give in to his body's desires, kissing him like he was starving and Liam was a banquet, feasting from his lips and swallowing down his moans.

His body rolled on top of Liam's, pinning him down with his hips as he kissed him, his tongue massaging Liam's, both of them now wide awake. It was clear to see where this was going, and Theo was lost in it entirely. God, kissing Liam was like coming home, better than he'd ever been able to imagine in the few brief periods he'd actually allowed himself to imagine it.

Liam's hands moved to grip his hair as he started kissing down his body, nuzzling through the thick hair of his chest, biting at one nipple and smirking as Liam's hips raised off the bed and a loud moan fell from his lips. He knew exactly how to touch him, speaking of hours spent learning his body. Somehow, that knowledge was now his too, and Theo squirmed a little at the realisation that Liam could come just from his nipples being stimulated.

"Theo," Liam whined, sounding desperate, and Theo moved further down, nipping at his hip bone and ignoring the hard cock nudging at his cheek. He looked up at Liam, a smirk on his lips. The needy look on Liam's face as he bit as his lip destroyed Theo utterly. He'd never be able to get that image out of his mind. It was burned into his retinas, completely taking his breath away.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Liam's gaze softened, and Theo stared at him through his double's eyes, entranced. The other man brought a hand up to his cheek, softly caressing it, his eyes filled with emotion. This sent a reaction through Theo's body, and he examined it, trying to figure it out. It was sort of fizzy, setting off little fireworks in his brain and down through his body, tingling through his fingers. There was also a sense of warmth, too, and comfort, like a big heavy blanket on a cool winter evening. It was unfamiliar to Theo, but this other Theo knew it intimately, accepted it, returned it back to Liam tenfold.

He knew the word for it. Love.

He'd seen it before but had never really understood it, had never experienced it himself. He assumed he must have loved his family, at some point, but he barely remembered them. But now, with Liam, he was experiencing it for the first time, and he felt like he was starting to understand why people wrote so many songs and poems about it. Theo had never felt so vulnerable and yet so elated at the same time.

His lips pressed kisses into Liam's skin, his eyes burning into Liam's as he got closer and closer to his goal, biting back a smirk as Liam whined again, bucking in Theo's hold. "Always so impatient," he teased.

"I can't help it," Liam groaned. "Your mouth is perfect."

"Mmm," Theo said, giving him a lazy grin, "flattery will get you everywhere."

Theo had never, in his life to date, touched a cock other than his own. Yet, the way his tongue trailed up the inside of Liam's cock was as practised as any porn star. Liam smelled incredible and the way he whispered Theo's name, almost reverently, lit something warm in his chest, this strange power that Theo had never felt before. It was him that was making Liam writhe as he swallowed his cock down to the hilt. It was him that made Liam gasp and moan as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks. And it was him that turned Liam into a begging, whimpering mess as he swallowed down his release, licking him clean in long, slow licks that made Liam tremble.

He wanted more of that power, wanted to drown in it.

"Fuck," Liam panted, tugging at his hair. "Come here."

Theo followed his hands, settling in between his legs as he leaned down, kissing Liam, sharing his taste. Liam seemed to like it if the way he sucked on his tongue was any indication.

He pulled away, smiling down at him, pushing his hair away from his face. Liam smiled back, sinking back into the pillows, his eyes sparkling.

"I can't believe you're real," Theo said, wonder in his tone, still smoothing his hand through Liam's hair.

Liam pulled him back down, guiding Theo's head to his neck, wrapping his arms around him. "Hey," he said gently, nuzzling into his hair. "I'm real, this is real."

A tension that Theo hadn't even noticed released as he melted into the soft touches, letting Liam soothe him with his big, warm hands, moulding him and shaping him into something that vaguely resembled a real, living, breathing human. It was painfully exquisite, and Theo burned.

He never should have taken the potion, he realised. Now that he'd had a taste of this, he'd never be able to give it up.

"Let me take care of you," Liam whispered into his hair, guiding him onto his back. Theo lay still, writhing with impatience as Liam's lips trailed down his body, his mouth and hands finding places that Theo didn't even know he was sensitive in. He begged for more, but Liam ignored him, taking his time, his eyes dancing with amusement as he swirled a tongue around one nipple. Theo groaned, his hips bucking, and claws dug into his sides, holding him down. It excited him, and he moaned loader as Liam bit down on his nipple, worrying it with his teeth.

"Liam," he begged, reaching for him.

The other boy stilled. "Hands above your head," he crooned, eyes flashing.

His body obeyed, but his mind reeled.

Liam's eyes weren't gold.

They were red.

Liam was the alpha.

He lay still, giving little whimpers as Liam swallowed him down, his red eyes pinning him in place. Frantically, he searched this other Theo's memories. How could this have happened? How was this possible? And most importantly, how the fuck was he okay with it? Because this Theo accepted Liam as his alpha, happy to let him be the leader, the one in charge, the one with the power, which was so against Theo's nature that it genuinely shook the foundation of his entire world.

If he wasn't the alpha, then how was he free? How?

His memory of that night was indistinct, but he did remember the next morning, waking up on Deaton's table with Liam sleeping beside him, his head pillowed on his hands, lightly snoring. "He's been there all night," Deaton informed him from the other side of the room. Theo had sat up, wincing at the pain in his side so that he could look at the vet. He'd asked what had happened, and Deaton had told him. Liam had saved his life, had stood between him and the Dread Doctors, dodging and weaving like an inhuman thing as he held them off, pushing himself closer and closer to the brink of exhaustion, bleeding from more wounds than he technically should have been able to survive. Deaton, Theo had realised, had missed his true calling, his words painting a vivid picture that had stirred something in his memory. Liam, standing over him, chest heaving, shoulders drooped, and still, he growled his defiance, pushing past the pain. Then, something had snapped, and there was an electricity to the air that hadn't been there before. One true alpha was rare. Two was unheard of.

But it had rejuvenated Liam, and he had cut into the Dread Doctors, cutting through their armour like it was butter, until they were lying in slowly widening pools of blood, and Liam swayed on the spot. Apparently, it had been Corey and Mason who'd found them first, the two of them getting them to Deaton. Liam had healed in minutes, though he'd been exhausted. Theo, obviously, had taken much longer.

His orgasm surprised him, making him buck up off the bed and into Liam's mouth, crying out his name. He shook as Liam swallowed down each pulse with a greedy moan, his tongue sweeping up and down his spent cock. Theo shivered, his mind going blank, the memories becoming hazy in the post-orgasm glow.

Liam moved up his body, draping himself over Theo's chest. Slowly, his breathing calmed, and he brought his arms down, wrapping them around the alpha wolf. It was hard to think past the contentment that filled him as Liam rubbed his face over his chest with a happy hum. They dozed like that, fingers trailing, lips brushing, until sleep finally beckoned him back into its embrace.

***

The next time Theo woke he was alone. The tantalising scent of cooked bacon gently wafted in through the open door, and he rolled to his feet with a groan. He pulled on a pair of boxers and padded down to the kitchen where Liam stood at the stove, clad in a pair of grey sweats. He looked cosy, and Theo allowed himself a moment to admire how beautiful Liam actually was. 

He had broad shoulders that tapered down to a thin waist, and a chest that was covered in a light fuzz of dark hair. Though he was just a little bit shorter than Theo was, he was certainly stronger, showing how hard he worked to keep himself in shape for lacrosse. And as he turned, giving Theo a soft smile, he was even more radiant, his happiness shining from his clear blue eyes. It was, quite frankly, devastating.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Liam said fondly.

While he was staring into Liam’s eyes, his body moved forward of its own accord, cuddling up to Liam and wrapping his arms around him.

“Morning,” Theo greeted him, nuzzling into his neck. Liam giggled, squirming in his hold.

“No, don’t, I’ll burn breakfast,” he protested.

“Mmm, we can’t have that,” Theo smirked, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He closed his eyes, basking in Liam’s warmth and scent, the only sound the sizzling of the bacon in the pan.

“You’re cuddly this morning.”

“Bad dreams,” Theo shrugged.

He felt a pang of guilt. Was that because of him dredging through his double’s memories?

Liam turned the bacon off, taking the pan off the heart before turning in the circle of his arms, shooting him a concerned look. “Tara again?” He asked, bringing his hands up to Theo’s face, searching it.

Theo felt his brain come to an abrupt halt. He’d told Liam about that?

“No,” he sighed. “It was actually the night you became an alpha.”

Liam frowned, thumbs caressing his cheeks. “That’s new,” he said, brow furrowed. “I don’t think you’ve dreamed of that night before.”

“Well, I don’t really remember much of it,” Theo admitted. “But it was like, I dunno, like my mind was trying to fill in the gaps.”

Liam blinked. “Huh,” he said. “Did you remember anything?”

“Not really.” 

Liam’s hand moved to the back of his head as he rose up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Well, I’m sorry you had to experience even one bit of that night again,” he whispered.

“Could be worse,” Theo reminded him.

“Still.”

With one last kiss, Theo moved over to the kitchen counter, letting Liam finish breakfast. They sat side by side, eating their food, both lost in silent contemplation. Theo’s mind was racing. Was Liam really the key to everything? Ever since the Dread Doctors had coerced him into killing his sister, his life had been one enormous downwards spiral. The power hadn’t been worth the years of experimentation, pain, loneliness, fear, anger, frustration. No matter how much the doctors tinkered with his body, he was never going to be as strong as the real thing. The reality was, as Theo had now come to realise, werewolves were strong because of the bonds they formed as a pack. Theo didn’t have that.

But, maybe he could.

***

“Do you still want to go out with the rest of the pack today?” Liam asked, leaning against the frame of the door. “We could skip it if you want, just stay home and cuddle on the couch?”

“Tempting,” Theo said, shooting him a smirk as he pulled on a shirt. “But no, it’s fine. You’ve been looking forward to this.”

Liam walked forwards, pulling Theo into a cuddle. “Sure,” he agreed, nuzzling Theo’s neck, “but looking after my man is way more important.”

Theo chuckled, reaching for Liam’s chin and nudging it up, pressing a soft affectionate kiss to his lips.

“How did I get so lucky, huh?”

Liam’s eyes twinkled with mischief, his hands sliding down Theo’s body. “You could get a whole lot luckier.”

His lips attacked Theo’s neck, sucking a hickey into his skin. Theo felt his knees weaken, and he groaned as he twisted away.

“Naughty,” he scolded, playfully slapping at Liam’s ass.

“You love it,” Liam winked.

“Of course I do,” Theo said with a roll of his eyes. He walked away, grabbing a jacket and pulling it on. “But you do realise that if we don’t rock up, they’ll all just turn up here anyway.”

“True,” Liam grumbled.

Theo laughed, taking Liam’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “Come on baby alpha, let’s go hang out with your pack.”

“I hate it when you call me that.”

“No you don’t.”

***

Theo drove them to Mason’s house, honking the horn twice. Mason walked out, hand in hand with Corey, and they climbed into the back seat.

“Hey guys,” Corey chirped. He was almost vibrating with excitement.

“Hey,” Theo said, turning back to smile at him.

“Sorry about him,” Mason said, giving his boyfriend a bemused smile, “he’s like a kid at Christmas.”

“Oi,” Corey objected. “This is exciting, okay? It’s not everyday we get to do something so cool.”

“I don’t know why we didn’t think of it sooner,” Liam said as Theo pulled out onto the road. “This is gonna be awesome.”

“Agreed,” Theo said. And he was excited, but not for the reason the rest of them were.

Theo couldn’t remember a single time in his life when he’d felt like everyone in a single space actually liked him. He could feel the pack bonds between him and the other three, and they were shining with golden light, stronger than anything he’d ever felt before. Mason and Corey weren’t pretending to like him for Liam’s sake; they had actually accepted him as part of the pack. Strength ran under Theo’s skin. He was almost humming with it.

He pulled in at the preserve and they all clambered out of the truck. Nolan and Brett were already there, sitting on the hood of Brett's car, hand in hand. "Fucking finally," Brett growled, standing up.

Theo just rolled his eyes. He was long past letting Brett get to him.

He moved around to the back of his truck, jumping up into the tray. He started handing down the equipment to the others. Once he'd given it all out, he strapped himself up, picking up the gun.

Paintballing in the preserve. Fucking genius idea.

Jumping down, he helped Liam secure his straps as well, tugging at the armour to ensure it wouldn't fall off while running through the trees. "I think you're all set."

"Thanks," Liam grinned, pressing a swift kiss to his lips before turning to the others. "So, what are we thinking? Individuals? Three teams? Two groups?"

"Teams," Mason agreed quickly.

"Definitely teams," Nolan said.

"Are the little humans scared?" Theo teased.

Nolan brought his gun up, shooting Theo right in the centre of his chest. He smirked at him, while Theo laughed. "Do I look scared?" Nolan jeered.

"Teams it is," Theo smirked. "Alright, rules. One kilometer radius. No headshots. No blood."

"That's it?" Corey asked. He smirked at Mason.

Clearly he thought that turning invisible would give them an advantage. Inside, Theo mentally rolled his eyes. Corey and Mason were the weakest team. Neither of them were particularly experienced at hunting, or using their senses. Even invisibility wouldn't help with that. No, he was far more concerned with Brett, the born wolf, and Nolan, the hunter. Not that Nolan had hunted much, but he at least knew how to handle a gun.

He and Liam were clearly the strongest team, however. Liam was faster and stronger than the rest of them, and Theo was very experienced in hunting. This should be a piece of cake.

"Alright," Theo grinned. "Let's begin."

***

Several hours later, Theo sat on the end of his truck, exhausted but grinning. Chasing the others through the preserve had been ridiculously fun, and even though he'd been hit multiple times, he'd definitely hit the others a lot more. Liam, surprisingly, barely had a single bit of paint on him. He'd taken to paintballing like a duck to water, easily evading the others shots. His own shooting wasn't all that precise, but with practice, Theo could see the potential.

"How are you all still standing?" Nolan groaned from where he was sprawled in the dirt. He was covered head to toe in paint, and Brett was laughing at him from where he stood by Nolan's head.

"Werewolf stamina," Brett winked.

Nolan looked up at him with heat in his eyes and Brett grinned as he reached a hand out, pulling Nolan to his feet. "Bye guys," Nolan said, all but dragging Brett to his car.

Mason cheered, while Liam called after them. "Yeah, get some Nolan!"

"Idiots," Theo said affectionately.

Liam just grinned at him, stupidly happy, and Theo pulled him closer so that Liam was standing between his legs. Leaning down, he kissed him, licking into his mouth. Liam stood up on his tippy toes, kissing him back hungrily. Inside, Theo swooned. He was fast growing addicted to the way Liam kissed him.

"Get a room, you two," Corey jeered. Theo stuck his finger up at him, smiling against Liam's lips.

***

They stopped at a diner on the way home after dropping off Mason and Corey, grabbing burgers and fries and milkshakes. Their clothes were splattered with paint, but neither of them really cared, just grinning and talking quietly, sharing their drinks and laughing over their favourite moments of the day.

Theo stared at Liam as he gestured wildly, recounting when Nolan tripped over a log trying to get out of Liam's way, his eyes shining with mirth. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Liam stopped mid-story, giving him a funny look. "What is it?"

"I love you," Theo said, blushing as Liam gaped at him. But he could feel it, right down to the tips of his toes, radiating from every pore. He loved Liam Dunbar.

"Oh," Liam said softly, eyes welling up. He leaned forward, grabbing the front of Theo's jacket and pulling him in for a kiss that was hungry and desperate and messy, but absolutely perfect. "I love you too," he whispered.

***

They showered and changed back at their apartment, falling onto the couch together, limbs entwined as they spent the rest of the day watching movies. The solid weight of Liam on his chest was comforting, and Theo soaked it in, letting it fill the gaping hole in his chest. He'd never had anything like this before, and it was the most precious gift he'd ever received. Suddenly, all he wanted was to return to his own reality so that he could do anything and everything to make this moment possible.

Still, he fought against the sleep that beckoned, wanting just one more moment of this, trying to commit every part of it to memory.

"I love you," he whispered against Liam's hair, the alpha dozing with his face tucked into Theo's neck.

He was at peace, and slowly, he closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him.

***

He stumbled, blinking rapidly. The witch watched him still, her eyes alight with amusement.

"Did you get your answers?"

Theo nodded, closing his eyes when this sent a wave of dizziness through him. He staggered to the closest chair, sitting down, hanging his head in his hands. It was hard to reconcile the two realities, the who he was with the who he could be. He heard the witch move towards him, sitting opposite him.

"What will you do now?" She asked, sounding curious.

"I don't know," he admitted. He knew how Liam would become an alpha, but he didn't know how to get him to that point, how to approach him, how to talk to him. He'd already wronged him several times over, had been plotting against him. Liam was one of the few people who seemed to see through his every ruse, which is one of the main reasons he'd been avoiding him more and more. His feelings for the blue-eyed beta had been a distraction that he couldn't afford. To know that he should have given into them from the beginning was a sobering thought.

Slowly, he stood back up. He needed to find Liam.

"Thank you," he said, giving the witch a polite nod.

"Your destiny has shifted," she informed him with a secretive smile. "That's all the thanks I need. That and this big wad of cash," she said cheerfully.

He just rolled his eyes. The several thousand dollars had irked him before. Now, he hardly cared. Turning away, he walked out of the house and climbed into his truck, starting it up. It was time to go and win over his man.

***

Several days of driving later, he drove past the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign. He was exhausted, but he hardly cared. He'd been pushing himself to drive as much as possible so that he could get back to Liam. Nothing else mattered.

Theo pulled up just as Liam was walking out of his house. Liam stilled on the front porch, staring at him. Theo's heart thudded in his chest. He wound down his window, and Liam slowly approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked him warily, his blue eyes searching his face. He took in the dark circles under Theo's eyes.

Theo blinked a few times. "Sorry," he said hoarsely, clearing his throat. "I've been driving for a few days. Where are you off to?"

"Sinema," Liam said, frowning. "I need to give Hayden some money."

A flash of jealousy flooded Theo's body.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry for bothering you." He started to wind up his window, but Liam's hand on the glass stopped him.

"Theo," he said firmly.

He stared at Liam's hand. Longing filled him. He wanted to take it, to pick it up and press it to his cheek. He wanted Liam to look at him with love in his eyes, not distrust. He wanted to kiss him, to taste his lips. He wanted it all so badly he burned with it.

Turning his head, he slowly met Liam's gaze, letting the mask fall. Liam took it all in, surprise clear on his face. But not disgust, and not anger.

"Theo, why are you here?" He repeated, his voice gentle.

"I don't wanna be a bad person anymore," Theo admitted. He closed his eyes, gathering his strength. When he opened them, Liam was standing even closer, both hands on the glass now, looking up at him. hTeo drowned in the blue of his eyes.

"And you think I can help?" Liam said, biting at his lip. Theo's gaze dropped, the longing in his chest becoming an ache, rising up and choking him. It was painful, this need, agonising. It broke him apart, piece by piece, the old Theo falling away. He didn't know this new Theo at all, but he wanted to.

"I know you can," he said eventually, once he'd found his voice again, swallowing back the ache. It sat in his stomach like lead.

He was screwing this up, he just knew it.

Just as he thought Liam was about to turn away, to dismiss him, he slowly nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll try." Theo watched his lips form the words. It took a moment for them to sink in.

His eyes shot up. Liam was blushing a little, looking at him and then away, chewing on his bottom lip. Theo was floored. It... did that actually just work? Had Liam really agreed to help him?

"Really?" He breathed.

Liam looked back at him, giving him a shy smile. "Yeah," he agreed.

It wasn't everything that Theo wanted, but as they looked at each other, smiling and glancing away, Theo knew that it was the first step. And the first step was always the hardest.

One day, he'd have Liam in his arms, love shining in his eyes. Until then, he'd just have to work every day to be worthy of it.


End file.
